


Monsoon

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid





	Monsoon

Kass sits in one of the sets of chairs around the table, located right next to the window that she stares out of to the outside which mother nature not in a great mood. Rain pours down upon the earth, Kass watch the water trickle from the top to the bottom of the Window, creating streams. Soon from the outside caught her attention, she sees birds flying out beyond the myriad of trees, She does find them fascinating by them, She doesn’t see them in her time. But something seems to be troubling her about the Birds, as she thought that they don’t usually fly in the rain, as she thought. What seems to really getting to her nerves is how erratic they are flying. 

She shakes her head lightly and decides to just ignore it, thinking that she just let this go over her head. It’s some kind thing that happens when traveling with the Doctor, It makes her overthink on things, can’t look the same of things from the times before reaching the stars. There's really not much else for her to do, as the Doctor is away but claimed to be back, and the rain just gives her the feeling of fatigue not even want to make get up off the chair. Then soon, passed all the window streaked with rain, she saw one of the Birds went straight down, not in a diving motion, defiantly how straight down it is going and with its wings out an about. 

It made her got up from the seat and runs out to the door, close to the entrance is the umbrella laying against the wall, she grabs it by the handle while she opens the door, stepping out into the porch, Kass opens the umbrella and runs out in the wet and crying outdoors, despite running, she tries not to slip.

The Bird that fell high is getting soaked from the rain and struggling to keep Its eyes open. Kass has finally got close to the poor creature, using the umbrella as a shield to block of the falling water, Kass seems to have the Bird's attention as It stares right at her. Kass bends her knees while reach towards the fallen bird with her free hand, with a soft grip of her fingers, it caused the Bird to jump and spread out its wings quickly which made Kass flinch her hand back but still have the ambition to get the Bird out of the weather. Kass reaches her hand again but this time she places her hand under the Bird instead just grabbing the whole Body. This method seems to work as she manages to the Bird on the palm of her hand, from the Bird tripping over to her hand but still resides. Kass slowly stands completely straight.

"Wonder what happened to you?" She spoke softly, seething the Bird is still have Its attention to her's. 

Out of nowhere, Kass heard the sounds of twigs snapping following the low screeching coming from ahead making her have her full attention to where it came from, in front is a shallow woods, but she can't identify what it could be as the Woods is far and wide and the sound of the rain hitting the earth, contaminating the accurate claim to where it came from.

Kass wants to investigate but to know that she is on her own without the Doctor and have the Bird in her hand that needs to be looked at. Again the sound was heard again but this time it was more loader as if whatever it is, it's getting closer. Kass decides that she has enough and just runs back to the cabin, as reach back to the porch, quickly realizing that both of her hands are occupied, Kass carefully place the Bird in her hoodie hand pocket, closed the umbrella with both of her hands and tossed it to the floor recklessly, she reached her hand to the left side carefully to feel of the Bird is okay but to know that it was close the edge which made her worried to find out that the Avian was close to falling out.

Kass opens the door, rushing in, closing the door behind her. Sighing in relief but knowing that this is the end of it all. Kass carefully takes the Bird out and placed it on the table, she looks at her hand which she was holding the feathered creature and notice that her hand got quite messy, and really she can't get upset about it as the Bird did had a quite of a fright. Kass walks towards the sink, turning one the faucet with water rushing in which Kass sticks her hand in it to wash all the gooey gunk on her hand. Switching the faucet off and swinging her hand to and fro to have the air to dry off the hand. 

Kass looks right back at the Bird that is still on the table, haven't moved from the very spot to where Kass has placed it. She exhales loudly, walking right back to the table, staring right back to the window, still covered in water streaks are still in present and the sound of rain can still be heard. Kass notices how misty has gotten more visible than when she last saw it.

A Tomboy that lust for adventures, willing to jump into the deep end, but this time seems to be different, something that be best not to deal with on her own. Kass pulls her smartphone from her pants pocket and already began to dial for the Doctor, she places the phone on the table is it began calling. 

She walks to the other part of the Cabin and for a brief moments later she returns back with a shoebox which she opens to see if there's anything in there, what's inside is the crumbled wrapping paper, she started to rip the paper piece by piece, placing them back in the box, creating a makeshift nest for the Bird, she grabs the bird place it in the open box, Kass watching for a while, the Bird seems to be very disoriented about Its surrounding. It takes tiny hops around but it doesn't seem not trying to get out of the box.

The sudden sound of wheezing and groaning starting to fade and it seems to be coming from another part of the Cabin, Kass couldn't help but grin lightly to hear that familiar noise as if it has been a Long time she has heard the TARDIS engines. As soon the wheezing and the groaning ends with a thud, the Doctor enters in the same room. 

"You rang?" The Doctor asked. 

Kass has explained to her alien friend what has been happening as it was just on her own to the point she shows the state of the Bird. The Doctor leans forward and places his index finger on top of the Bird's head softly and it looks too tired out to react.

"Hmmm, yep I saw something like this." The Doctor claimed.

"Really? Where?" Kass asked.

"A while back when I was traveling with someone else." The Doctor spoke. "This Bird is undergoing temporal lag." 

"Temporal lag?"

"Think how you manage to went ahead in Time but Time has mange to catch towards you and hits like tons of bricks." the Doctor explained.

Kass shivers at the thought. "I know how that be. But, what caused it?" 

"Sudden changed in time, stepping in different Time zones so many times, some idiot did that." 

"But since this is Earth." Kass stating. 

"It's Alien." 

"Does that mean, We are dealing with something that immense powers that can manipulate time?"

The Doctor nods softly. "I'm afraid so and this time, It's not the Monk." 

Both the Doctor and Kass slowly twist their heads towards the window, staring to the still raining outside. 

"So there is something in the Rain," Kass said.


End file.
